


Mysterious Messages

by AnimeDancer14



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Happened Year and A Half, Humor, Mystery, OC, Reverse Harem, charater death, six skeletons and a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDancer14/pseuds/AnimeDancer14
Summary: When you download a messaging app to meet people, you recieve a message from a unknown number that needs help finding the owner of a phone. You find yourself in a online chat room with a bunch of cute skeletons that try to win your affections.Rewrite of chapter 1.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons in Your Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453650) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> Based on the game Mystic Messenger where you can interact with attractive guys. You are asked to join their party planning association and the story begins. I am in love with the game and I was thinking why not make an interactive story out of it. And so this was born. I hope this will get me back to writing again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Unknown** : _ ~~ **Hello**~~_ **?** **_~~Can you see this~~_?**

 

You look down at your phone. You just opened up this app and already you are getting a message. Kinda creepy.

 

**(xxx)** : Who are you?

**Unknown** : **_~~I am sure you're surprised.~~_**

**Unknown** : ~~**_It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger._ ** ~~

 

You are so confused.  _‘ _Who is this person?_ ’_ Is this what is supposed to happen when you get into the app?

 

**Unknown** : ~~_**I’m a bit flustered. I found this smartphone on the subway, but all it had was this messenger app.**_~~

**Unknown** : **~~I want to find the owner, but I see no contact info or cell records.~~** ~~ _ **I've sent messages with the app but no reply.**_~~

**Unknown** : _**~~All I see here is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in the notes~~.  **_

**Unknown** : ~~_**I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad.**_~~

 

_'_ _An address? I thought this was a messenger app?'_ This was so weird.

 

**(xxx)** : I thought this app was for chatting with pretty boys?

**Unknown** : ~~**_What? Oh._**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_I guess you're seeing this message because of something you downloaded._**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_I'm not sure, but I think it's an app that's connected to the one to the one I'm using._**~~

**U** **nknown** : ~~**_Can you help me find the owner of this phone? I know you’re surprised have someone suddenly pop up and ask a favor like this._**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_But I would appreciate it if you could help._ ** ~~

**(xxx)** : Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? Can't you just give it to the police or the post office?

**Unknown** : ~~**_Well… Normal people won't be able to understand…_**~~

**Unknown** : ~~_**T**_~~ ~~ ** _o be honest. I am religious_**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small._**~~

 

Isn't that just called being a good citizen? You were never the type of person to not help someone in need. But what if he is a serial killer or a stalker?

 

**Unknown** : ~~**_Well, some say that it's just being nosy. But I'm not like normal people._**~~

**Unknown:** ~~**_I can't help but think about how stressed the owner might be_** ** _…_**~~

**Unknown:** ~~**_If you feel unsafe, you can delete the app. I know the area. It's developed._ ** ~~

**Unknown** : **_~~Please?~~_**

**(xxx)** : No. You're creepy.

**Unknown** : ~~**_Creepy?_**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_I'm not a creep._**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'...?_**~~

**(xxx)** : No.

**Unknown** : ~~**_Sorry I was just kidding ^^::_**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_Anyways I know I'm asking too much and you might think I'm odd._**~~

**Unknown** :  ~~**_I am a bit odd to be honest. But would you consider it? I'm talking to you right now._**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_Two complete strangers in completely different places... It's a miracle we've connected._**~~

**Unknown:** ~~**_If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app._**~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_Please, I'm begging you._ ** ~~

 

They really did seem desperate to give the phone back. Why must you always put yourself in these situations? You sighed. Curse your kind heart.

 

**(xxx):** Alright… I'm returning asap if something seems strange.

**Unknown** : ~~**_Thank you. I'll send the address._**~~

**U** **nknown** : ~~_**Found it.**_~~

 

You clicked on the link. You knew this area. It was one of the most expensive areas in town. You copied it to your GPS.

Okay so you're doing this. Leaving the comfort of your home to follow some sketchy persons orders. No turning back.

* * *

After an hour of traffic you manage to reach the building. It was way nicer than the place you were living, but beggars can't be choosers. You open the door and a strong scent of apple spice hits your face.

Your breath gets caught in your throat. You thought the outside was nice. The inside was so beautiful. It was very clean, warm, and inviting. You take in the scenery around you. Wood floors that have been polished and shined, a fireplace surrounded by furniture that looks like it hasn't even been sat on.

You saw the apartment manager's room. Maybe she can tell you about apartment owner. You knock on the door. No response. 'Great.' You walked to the elvetor, clicking the button. As the elevator door opened it was just like everything else in this place. Clean and pristine.

Stopping on the designated floor the elevator doors opened up. You looked down at your phone again to make you had the correct floor number.

‘ _Okay. Apartment number 417_.’

You find the room at the end of the hallway. You look in confusion. There is a keypad on the door?

Strange. There are words engraved on the bottom of the keypad.

“S.F.A? Selene Fundraising Association?” you said quietly.

You had never heard of this association before? Maybe it was for big time celebrities and people in power. Your phone buzzes. It's the Unknown person.

 

**Unknown** : _**~~Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange~~.**_

**Unknown** : ~~_**Is there a password lock on the door?**_~~

 

Your eyes immediately look around the hallway. How did they know? Are they watching you? You are starting to get freaked out.

Maybe you should mess with them. Just because you are a smartass like that.

 

**(xxx)** : Hmmm… I don't see one.

**Unknown** : **_~~That's strange. There's really nothing.~~_**

**Unknown:** ~~**_There's nothing to put the in the password?_ ** ~~

**(xxx)** : JK it's here.

**Unknown: ~~ _H_~~** **_~~_aha_ , nice.~~ _ **

**Unknown:** **_~~You're pretty funny.~~_**

**Unknown** : ~~_**I'll**_~~ ~~ ** _send you the passcode._ ** ~~

**(xxx):** Should I ring the doorbell first?

**Unknown:** ~~**_Hmmm. You're right! Sorry I wasn't thinking straight._ ** ~~

 

You ring the doorbell. There was no answer.

 

**(xxx):** I don't think anyone's inside…

**Unknown:** ~~**_Hmmm. No choice then. I guess the place is empty._**~~

**Unknown:** ~~**_Why don't you press the code?_ ** ~~

 

The next text is a number lock combination.

OKAY! You are seriously breaking and entering at this point. What happens if an alarm sounds? The cops will be called and arrest you. This is seriously messed up but you enter in the lock combination. It opens.

 

**(xxx)** : The doors open.

  **Unknown** : ~~_**Good. Why don't you go inside.**_~~


	2. Hacker?! Is she a hacker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling in on a chat room you weren't supposed to be in, you meet THEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the majority vote was option 2. This will be a long chapter so settle in. And thank you to everyone who has liked this so far. Abd also MsMK has kudos this. I'M SCREAMING! hope you enjoy. P.S. read the notes at the end please! Thanks.

**(xxx)** : The door’s open.

**Unknown** : ~~**_Good. Why don't you go inside?_ ** ~~

**(xxx)** : Can I just enter a stranger’s house?

**Unknown** : ~~**_You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info._ ** ~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do._ ** ~~

 

Seriously? So you are going into someone's apartment. At least this person will take responsibility if something happens. Even though this does go against the morals you have. You are quite curious.

 

**(xxx)** : Then... Alright.

**Unknown** : ~~**_Th_ ** ~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_ank_ ** ~~

**Unknown** : ~~**_you_ ** ~~ **_…_ **

 

That's weird. You look at the screen and it flashes green with stuff that looks like data for a computer or code.

“What the hell?! What is this app?”

You were seriously freaking out. All you wanted to do was chat with some people. Maybe meet some cute guys, but NO Mr. Anonymous wanted you to find the owner of the phone. You take a deep breath to calm yourself.

You cautiously enter the apartment. It's a lot bigger than the one you're paying for. Actually it's twice the size of it. Just who is this person? Looking around you see this person had quite the expensive taste. The living area had a plasma screen television mounted to the wall, a sectional sofa in black and a recliner to match, a coffee table made of glass.

The kitchen was just as big with marble white countertops and light grey cabinets, stainless steel appliances (top of the line too) and a pantry that could hold three people.

“Hello? Anyone home? Sorry to intrude but someone has a phone and I believe it belongs to you?” You called out.

Nobody answered.

You know you shouldn't be snooping, but you already crossed the threshold when you entered the apartment. The short hallway to the bedroom was fairly plain. Usually you would at least have some art or pictures of friends and family, but no such thing exists on the wall. In fact, all the walls in the house were bare.

Opening the door to the bedroom was a huge surprise. The balcony to the right had the sun streaming in making the room light up. In the middle was a king sized bed that looked so comfy and soft. You were sure if you laid on it you wouldn't get back up. The bathroom was just as clean and beautiful as the rest of the place. From the bathroom was a huge closet that would fit all the clothes you own and even still wouldn't fill it.

Who was this person? What did they do for a living? You haven't seen such expensive things in your life. You were just about to leave when you saw a desk on the left side of the room. There were folders overflowing everywhere and they all shared the exact same seal. S.F.A. It was on the door for the keypad too.

You felt your phone buzz. You hope it wasn't the unknown number again. You looked down to see you have been entered into a chat room. These names were a little weird, but they seem to be all friends.

* * *

 (Y/n has entered the chatroom)

 

**Blueberry:** FAILED MY MIDTERMS! FML!

**Honey:** cuz you played games all night bro lol.

**Edge:** **IF YOU WANT TO WORK FOR OUR COMPANY, YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF YOUR GPA.**

**Blueberry:** I'M STILL ON THE LIST?! +_+

**Edge: YES.**

**Honey:** nice~ can't believe you get to work straight after college.

**Honey:** in this day and age!

**Cherry: lame. it's nepotism.**

**Edge: IT'S CALLED RECRUITMENT ACTUALLY.**

**Cherry: it's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.**

**Edge: WHATEVER. I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU SAY.**

**Cherry: what's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?**

**Honey:** thought they are the same? 0_0

**Edge: IT'S NEPOTISM IF YOU RECRUIT A PERSON YOU KNOW AND AREN'T OF ANY HELP.**

**Blueberry:** OH… SO YOU BECOME A CANDIDATE FOR NEPOTISM THE SAME TIME YOU'RE RECRUITED!

**Cherry: …**

**Honey:** wait!!!!!

**Blueberry:** WHY?

**Cherry: ??**

**Honey:** think someone entered the chat room.

**Edge: Y/N…?**

**Cherry: wtf. how did it get in here?**

**Honey:** hacker!

**Blueberry:** HACKER?! THERAE'S A HACKER IN OVER ROOM!!!

**Blueberry:** BROTHER DO SOMETHIGN!!

**Cherry: hey, typos. -_-**

**Honey:** wait a sec. i'm searching.

**Edge: WHO ARE YOU? REVEAL YOURSELF! HEY, PAPYRUS.**

**Papyrus:** _YES. I AM HERE._

**Cherry: you were so quiet. thought you went somewhere.**

**Papyrus:** _NOTHING WAS OUT OF THE ORDINARY SO I WAS JUST WATCHING. BUT I SEE SOMETHING HAS JUST HAPPENED._

**Blueberry:** OMG.

**Edge: WHY IS THIS STRANGER IN OUR CHAT ROOM?**

**Papyrus:** _NO ONE CAN ENTER THIS CHAT ROOM WITHOUT INSTALLING THE PRIVATE APP WE USE… IT SEEMS SOMEONE HAS DOWNLOADED THE CFA MESSENGER._

**Blueberry:** I THOUGHT HONEY LET ONLY US DOWNLOAD IT?

**Cherry: maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?**

**Honey:** maybe?

**Edge: WHO DOWNLOADED IT TWICE?**

**Blueberry:** NOT ME!

 

' _Oh crap! They know I'm here.'_ You don't know if you should respond but you need answers. Who knows maybe they are nice.

 

**Y/n:** Hello…

**Blueberry:** GAHHHH IT'S TALKING!!

**Cherry: so it's not two smartphones.**

**Edge: WHO IS IT?**

**Blueberry:** FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!

**Papyrus:** _HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE? WHERE DID YOU DOWNLOAD THE APPLICATION?_

**Honey:** oh… ^^; wait.

**Honey:** just found something weird.

**Cherry: what is it. hurry and tell me.**

**Honey:** i just trace the ip…

**Honey:** its from selene's apartment.

**Blueberry** : SELENE'S APARTMENT?

**Edge: WHERE IS IT?**

**Papyrus:** _THE LOCATION IS NOT REVEALED. I KNOW IT TO BE CLASSIFIED._

**Honey:** anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

**Honey:** it just talked now so it must be a person ^^;

**Blueberry:** SO SOMEONE HACKED THE PROGRAM, HONEY?

**Honey:** yep.

**Blueberry:** WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU GET INTO CELINE'S APARTMENT?!

**Blueberry:** HOW DID YOU GET THIS APP?!

**Blueberry:** GAH~ SO SCARED RIGHT NOW…

**Blueberry:** WAIT… I THOUGHT THE APARTMENT HAD A PASSWORH LOBK?

**Cherry: typo.**

**Papyrus:** _I ASSUME IT WAS A BREAK IN._

**Papyrus:** _USERNAME "Y/N", I RECOMMEND THAT YOU CONFESS._

**Cherry: papyrus, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?**

**Papyrus:** _MAYBE. MAYBE NOT. IT JUST GOOD MANNERS TO ASK FIRST._

**Honey:** lolol

**Edge: QUIT SHITTING AROUND.**

**Edge: Y/N… WHO ARE YOU?**

**Edge: REVEAL YOURSELF, STRANGER.**

**Edge: IF YOU DO NOT REVEAL YOURSELF, YOU WILL PAY.**

**Cherry: stranger you will pay? lmfao**

**Cherry: omg ~*so scary*~**

**Edge: SHUT IT, CHERRY.**

**Cherry: sorry, boss.**

**Cherry: hey it might be a girl.**

**Honey:** that's sexist lol. you should watch what you say now that you're famous.

**Cherry: i'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable.**

**Blueberry:** NAH~ LOOK AT THOSE YOUTUBE HITS~

**Cherry: dude. stawp;;**

**Honey:** lolol

**Blueberry:** CHERRY WHEN DO YOU FILM YOUR NEXT VIDEO?

**Cherry: don't know. when i feel like it.**

**Blueberry:** HE'S A CELEBRITY LOL! I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE AT SCHOOL.

**Edge: HEY.**

**Edge: DON'T GET DISTRACTED.**

**Blueberry:** OH, RIGHT. USERNAME Y/N…

**Papyrus:** ... _AN ABRUPT STRANGER._

**Honey:** my hands are shaking as i hack.

**Edge: WHO ARE YOU? REVEAL YOURSELF RIGHT NOW.**

**Blueberry:** YES! WHO ARE YOU?

**Honey:** if it doesn't say anything i'll hack in and find out.

**Cherry: ...maybe**

**Cherry: one of my fans?**

**Edge: THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR FANTASIES.**

**Y/n:**  I am Y/n. Who are you all and what is this place?

**Honey:** lol so awakward.

**Honey:**  i thought it was a computer talking.

 

**Cherry: seems more normal than i thought.**

**Blueberry:**  WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

**Cherry: ...nothing~ nothing.**

 

**Blueberry:** SHOULD WE… INTRODUCE OURSELVES?

**Edge: ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

**Papyrus:** _I THINK IT'S A BIT TOO EARLY FOR THAT._

**Cherry: heya. i'm cherry. (25 years old) youtube star… don't look me up on the internet.**

**Cherry: it's embarrassing.**

**Blueberry:** CHERRY, YOU'RE SO BRAVE!

**Edge: GUESS HE WANTED TO SHOW HIMSELF OFF.**

**Cherry: no way~**

**Cherry:** Picture attachment

 

You opened the photo. And now you are blushing. It was a picture of the one named Cherry. His sharp teeth held a smirk showing off a gold tooth, his eyelights were crimson that was looking right at the camera. He wore a jacket that was left open. It exposed his vertebrae, ribs, spine, and the top of his hip bones which were covered by shorts. And is that… a collar? You couldn't look away from the photo. You had to admit he was VERY attractive.

 

**Blueberry:** OMG… A PHOTO TOO.

**Papyrus:** _CHERRY. HAVE SOME DECENCY._

**Edge: I SEE THAT HE HAS ZERO INTEREST IN HIS PRIVACY.**

**Cherry: what? my finger slipped.**

**Honey:** lmao

**Honey:** my nickname is honey.

**Honey:** real name is a secret.

**Honey:** fyi, cherry's really name is red. like the color.

**Cherry:** **oh so your names a secret but mine ain't?**

  **Honey:** you don't care anyway.

  **Papyrus:** _HONEY. THAT IS A LITTLE UNFAIR._

  **Honey:** my name's too holy to be spread around~ i'm gonna pray after i finish hacking.

  **Cherry: …**

**Cherry: pray, yeah right.**

  **Honey:** just remember me as the 23 year old hacker.

**Honey:** where i live is also a secret.

  **Cherry: so many secrets.**

  **Blueberry:** I'M BLUE! I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT… 21 YEARS OLD.

  **Edge: I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY EVERYBODY'S INTRODUCING THEMSELVES. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE PERSON IS.**

  **Blueberry:** Picture attachment.

 

You open the picture and you squeal. He is another skeleton, but this time he is wearing a shirt that says 'Hero' on it, a blue bandanna around his neck, blue gloves, and black jeans. His face is lit up in a huge smile and his eye lights turned into stars. _'So cute.'_

 

**Honey:** good photo bro.

**Honey:** so warm and fuzzy in here.

  **Cherry: no selfies to show, honey?**

  **Honey:** nothing recent. oh and also!

**Honey:** edge is one of the executives of a pretty famous corporation and papyrus is his assistant. 22 and 21 years old respectively.

**Honey:** you have a better sense of who we are now, y/n?

  **Edge: WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT…?**

  **Honey:** doubt you'd do it yourself.

  **Edge: STOP SHITTING AROUND.**

  **Honey:** i'm a skeleton… i can't shit.

**Cherry: omg lol.**

**Blueberry:** LANGUAGE.

**Papyrus:** _LANGUAGE._

**Honey:** oh fyi, edge has the cutest cat.

**Edge: HEY.**

**Edge: WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT DOOMFANGER TO A STRANGER?**

 

Doomfanger? Interesting name for a cat. Better than fluffy or snowball.

 

**Honey:** the cat's name is doomfanger.

**Honey:** Picture attachment.

 

You opened the photo to see another skeleton on the floor petting a cat. This must be Edge. He looked very professional with his suit on. You noticed he had three scars on his left eye. Wonder how he got them.

 

**Honey:** oh you already said lol.

  **Blueberry:** THAT INFO IS A BIT USELESS…

**Blueberry:** WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE WITH THIS Y/N PERSON YET.

  **Edge: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SHOWED A PICTURE OF DOOMFANGER TO A STRANGER…**

**Edge: IDIOT.**

**Edge: I KNOW YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE THE OTHER DAY AND HARASSED HIM. IT'S ALL ON CCTV.**

**Edge:** Picture attachment.

 

You opened another photo to see yet another skeleton but this time it was the one called Honey. You can see he was wearing a hoodie and cargo shorts and playing with Doomfanger. He had his paws in both his hands making the cat stand on his hind legs. Why are all these skeletons so attractive?

 

**Honey:** my precious privacy!

**Cherry: yeah since you care so much about privacy.**

**Blueberry:** CCTV SCREENSHOTS OMG.

**Edge: AND BLUE.**

**Edge: IS DOOMFANGER USELESS?**

**Blueberry: …**

**Honey:** that was so fun~

**Honey:** i want to see the cat again~

**Edge: NO.**

**Cherry: can we stop talking about cats now.**

**Papyrus:** _MAY I SUGGEST THAT WE TAKE CARE OF THE STRANGER FIRST._

**Papyrus:** _COULD IT BE WE HAVE A SECURITY BREACH?_

**Cherry: true. y/n how did you get in here?**

**Blueberry:** IS IT REALLY IN SELENE'S APARTMENT?

**Honey:** yep it's for sure…

**Honey:** how did it get the apartment password?

**Cherry: where the hell is the apartment?**

**(xxx):** I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and they sent me the address.

**Edge: CHATTING WITH A STRANGER…**

**Edge: HOW NAIVE.**

**Cherry: so cute~**

**Cherry: went to an address from a chatting app lolol.**

**Blueberry:** DON'T LISTEN TO STRANGERS ~ THE WORLD IS DANGEROUS.

**Papyrus:** _I WOULD AGREE._

**Honey:** wait.

**Honey:** do you have that person's username or chat record?

**(xxx):** The username was 'Unknown'. And the record was deleted.

**Edge: DOES THE USERNAME NOT EXIST? WHY IS IT 'UNKNOWN'?**

**Honey:** i made it impossible to log in without a username setting.

**Honey:** nothing's in the log…

**Blueberry:** WHAT'S A LOG? IS IT A JOB TITLE FOR ONLINE GAMES?

 

You think you heard everyone in the chat facepalm. So Blue is the cute but dense type. Interesting.

 

**Edge: TREE TRUNK.**

**Papyrus:** _IT REFERS TO PAST RECORDS._

**Cherry: tsk tsk everyone's so dumb.**

**Edge: NEVER THOUGHT I'D HEAR THAT COMING FROM YOU.**

**Honey:** omg lol. can't believe cherry just said that.

**Edge: THE WORLD MUST BE COMING TO AN END.**

**Papyrus:** _EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN. LET'S LOOK AT THE SITUATION AT HAND PLEASE?_

**Honey:** HMMM. GOOD POINT, PAPS.

**Papyrus:** _WHO DO YOU THINK THIS 'UNKNOWN' PERSON IS?_

**Papyrus:** _AND PLEASE CALL ME PAPYRUS._

**Honey:** maybe...

**Honey:** a hacker! no way.

**Honey:** i have everything covered.

**Honey:** hey, y/n. so he told you the password for the door lock?

**(xxx):** Ya. I know nothing.

**Edge: ...YA?**

**Cherry: cute lol.**

**Blueberry:** BUT…

**Blueberry:** HOW DID YOU END UP CHATTING WITH THAT PERSON?

**Papyrus:** _I SEE._

**Papyrus:** _WHERE DID YOU DOWNLOAD THIS MESSENGER APP?_

**Papyrus:** _Y/N, YOU ARE QUITE STRANGE._

**Cherry: do you think this person's a creep? no way.**

**(xxx):** I just wanted to chat with pretty boys...

**Cherry: me? you wanted to chat with me?**

**Edge: COMPLETELY OUT OF HIS MIND.**

**Blueberry:** YE.

**Blueberry:** OH, TYPO!

**Honey:** anyways.

**Honey:** i should trace the person who distributed the app.

**Edge: IF WHAT IT'S SAYING IS TRUE.**

**Papyrus:** _I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO CONTACT MY BROTHER._

 

Brother? Are they all connected somehow? Come to think of it didn't Blue call Honey brother too. This is getting really confusing.

 

**Honey:** yeah. i think that's a good idea.

**Honey:** i'll call and explain everything.

**Papyrus:** _I CAN CALL._

**Honey:** already on it lol.

**Cherry: fast.**

**Blueberry:** HONEY SEEMS TO TALK TO SANS PRETTY OFTEN.

**(xxx):** Who's Sans?

**Cherry: sans is... like our boss.**

**Honey:** the evil mastermind.

**Edge: ...OR NOT. HE'S THE PERSON WHO HAS CONTROL OVER THIS CHAT ROOM AND THE ORGANIZATION WE'RE IN.**

**Edge: I HOPE SANS COMES AND TAKES CARE OF ALL THIS.**

**Cherry: sans' too busy these days to come chat… we'll get to talk to him because of this~**

 

Okay now you're kinda scared. If the head honcho is being called up. You stumbled into something you shouldn't have.

 

**Blueberry:** WE'RE ALL BUSY. I DON'T LIKE THAT SANS IS THE ONLY ONE NOT COMING.

**Cherry:** **well… that's true…**

**Papyrus:** _SANS SHOULD KNOW THAT ROSE IS HERE SO LET'S JUST WAIT._

**Papyrus:** HONEY, ARE YOU CALLING HIM?

**Honey:** ya.

**Blueberry:** SHOULDN'T WE TELL Y/N WHAT THIS CHAT ROOM IS FOR?

**Blueberry:** THEY HAVE TO KNOW HOW SERIOUS IT IS THAT THEY'RE HERE!

**Edge: WHAT'S MORE SERIOUS IS THAT THEY ARE IN SELINE'S APARTMENT.**

**Blueberry:** THAT'S TRUE…

**Papyrus:** _I AM READY TO CALL THE POLICE._

**Blueberry:** PAPYRUS IS SCARY. T_T

**Edge: UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT WHO Y/N IS.**

**Edge: I DON'T WANT TO REVEAL ANYTHING.**

**Papyrus:** _I AGREE._

**Honey:** wecan.

**Honey:** sorry callingsansandtypingwithonehand

**Blueberry:** TYPE AFTER YOU FINISH THE CALL.

**Honey:** lookedintoownerofthedevice.

**Honey:** she'scutelol.

**Blueberry:** YOU DID A BACKGROUND CHECK ON THEM?! SO Y/N IS DEFINITELY A GIRL?

**(xxx):** You're not violating my…

**Honey:** itoldyoui'mahacker.

**Honey:** butnoevidenceididit.

**Edge: WHAT? IT'S REALLY A GIRL?**

**Honey:** ya.

 

(Sans has entered the chatroom)

 

**Cherry: show me a photo.**

**Honey:** nope~

**Honey:** how dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that.

**Honey:** Picture attachment.

 

You opened the photo and you come to find it wasn't a picture of you. It was a picture of a skeleton that was decked out in day of the dead makeup. You smiled and found it quite charming.

 

**Edge: ?**

**Cherry: is that y/n!?**

**Blueberry:** I THOUGHT WE WERE RESPECTING HER PRIVACY?

**Papyrus:** _NYEH?!_

**Papyrus:** _THAT IS A PHOTO OF ME._

**Blueberry:** OH RIGHT! SORRY I WAS TOO EXCITED;;

**Cherry: so… sorry for not recognizing you;;**

**Papyrus:** _EDGE, YOU DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME EITHER?_

**Honey:** lol. i can't believe he doesn't recognize his own assistant.

**Edge: …**

**Edge: NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?**

**Honey:** sans is coming here soon. he just hung up.

**Sans:** _i'm already logged in._

**Honey:** oh, sans! you're here ^_^

**Cherry: finally he's here.**

**Sans:** _yeah. i guess i'm the last to know about this._

**Edge: OH WELL.**

**Sans:** _how is everyone. paps, you doing well?_

**Papyrus:** _YES. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, BROTHER._

**Blueberry:** HEY SANS.

**Sans:** _heya._

**Sans:** _well, i heard about the situation._

**Sans:** _y/n is currently in selene's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom._

**Honey:** i told him everything through the phone.

**Edge: WHO DISCLOSED THE PASSWORD FOR CELINE'S APARTMENT?**

**Sans:** _well. no one knew the password. i don't even know._

**Blueberry:** ...THOUGHT SANS KNEW.

**Blueberry:** SHE NEVER INVITED ME TO HER APARTMENT.

**Edge: IT'S THE SAME FOR EVERYONE ELSE.**

**Edge: NO ONE'S BEEN THERE BEFORE.**

**Blueberry:** TELL US THE ADDRESS. I'LL GO THERE… I WANT TO CHECK WHO Y/N IS MYSELF.

**Blueberry:** HONEY, YOU KNOW RIGHT? YOU TRACED THE IP JUST NOW.

**Honey:** uhm. sorry but...

**Honey:** i can't tell you that, bro.

**Blueberry:** ??

**Blueberry:** I WAS HER BEST FRIEND.

**Cherry: maybe that's why?**

**Honey:** none of us can go.

**Honey:** and the apartment doesn't belong to seline.

**Blueberry:** THEN WHO?

**Sans:** _me._

**Blueberry:** YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE PASSWORD!

**Sans:** _i just respected her privacy._

**Blueberry:** ...WERE YOU EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?

**Edge: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER KNEW THE PASSWORD.**

**Sans:** _i've never been there. i know where it is._ _anyways, the apartment is in my name._

**Sans:**  s _elene usually worked there. there are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged._

**Sans:** _i can't reveal the address because all the classified information about the organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials._

**Edge: I DIDN'T KNOW THE PLACE CONTAINED SENSITIVE MATERIAL.**

**Blueberry:** YOU DON'T TRUST US ENOUGH TO LET US GO, RIGHT?

**Edge: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY. IT'S BETTER TO BE IGNORANT SOMETIMES.**

**Sans:** _yes, for the reason edge said._

**Sans:** _anyways, i can't tell you the address. i'm sorry._

**Blueberry:** THEN HOW DID HONEY KNOW THAT THE ADDRESS HE TRACED WAS SELENE'S.

**Papyrus:** _SINCE HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE ORGANIZATION'S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION._

**Honey:** yep. that's true, but i'm also the one who developed the app.

**Honey:**  selene wanted to take care of some work through this too.

**Honey:** i went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

**Blueberry:** OH…

**Edge: I SEE.**

**Sans:** _only stretch and i know the address._

**Sans:** _i repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment._

**Sans:** _do not ask y/n about it and y/n, please do not reveal the address._

**(xxx):** Stretch?

**Cherry: that's honey's real name.**

**Papyrus:** _LOL_

**Honey:** i'm gonna go pray for a moment.

**Blueberry:** WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT HER APARTMENT?

**Blueberry:** CAN Y/N STAY THERE?

**Sans:** _first…_

**Sans:** _no one here is going to selene's apartment, right._

**Sans:** _since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful._

**Edge: YEAH YEAH. YOU CAN STOP EXPLAINING. CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. GOT IT.**

**Edge: BUT IT IS A MYSTERY HOW A STRANGER COULD END UP THERE.**

**Sans:** _if it's someone who knows the password…_

**Sans:** _it might be someone that seline trusted._

**Edge: SOMEONE SELENE TRUSTED?**

**Sans:** _i'm only guessing…_

**Honey:** so then that 'unknown' person...

**Honey:** knew selene!?

**Honey:** i can't believe she trusted someone more than sans.

**Blueberry:** I DON'T BELIEVE THAT. SHE COULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED ANYMORE THAN US…

**Cherry: that is… a bit surprising.**

**Sans:** _it's hard to believe myself… but we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about selene._

**Sans:** _she..._

**Sans:** _had a deep world of her own._

**Edge: ANYWAYS. SANS, CONTINUE.**

**Sans:** _if I am right._

**Sans:** _y/n being at her apartment right now._

**Sans:**  s _elene must have wanted that._

**Edge: SELENE CALLED IN A STRANGER FROM UP IN THE SKY?**

**Sans:** _i'm not saying she wanted y/n to be there… but maybe..._

**Sans:**  s _elene wanted someone to do the work she did before. at the place she worked before._

**Edge: WHAT?**

**Cherry: no way.**

**Papyrus:** _THE WORK SELENE DID BEFORE..._

**Honey:** hosting parties?

**Cherry: you mean hosting selene's parties.**

**Blueberry:** DO YOU REALLY THINK… THAT SELENE PLANNED THIS?

**Blueberry:** IF SHE MADE THE DECISION WHEN SHE WAS ALIVE.

**Sans:** _that's my guess… but yeah._

**Sans:** _since she didn't leave a will._

**Sans:** _according to the information stretch provided, y/n doesn't seem dangerous._

**Edge: I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THIS TO BE HONEST…**

**Sans:** _besides… she basically is the same boat now that she knows about this messaging app._

**Sans:** _whoever she might be._

**Honey:** but still...

**Cherry: if that's what sans thinks…**

**Cherry: i'll agree to it but i don't feel good about it…**

**Edge: I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND OR AGREE WITH THIS.**

**Edge: I DON'T UNDERSTAND… WHY YOU WOULD EVEN MAKE THAT GUESS.**

**Honey:** if that's what sans thinks, i won't oppose to it.

**Honey:** y/n must be going crazy with how things are going right now lol.

**Blueberry:** I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY.

**Blueberry:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE WAS SOMETHING I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT SELENE…

**Cherry: yeah… you two were really close.**

**Edge: NOT AS CLOSE AS SANS WAS.**

**Blueberry:** …

**Honey:** hey, cool it edge. no need to be hurting blue's feelings like that.

**Papyrus:** _I AM SORRY EDGE, BUT YOU WERE A LITTLE HARSH ON HIM. MAYBE YOUR ASSISTANT BUT YOU NEED TO HAVE RESPECT._

**Edge: IT'S TRUE.**

**(xxx):** I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on?

**Honey:** owner of the phone?

**Honey:** oh hunny lol. you were phished.

**Honey:** according to sans' guess, selene… the person who used to live there had the person 'unknown' convinced you to go to the apartment.

**Papyrus:** _WAIT..._ _I UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYONE VALUES MY BROTHERS OPINION._

**Papyrus:** _BUT…_

**Papyrus:** _THIS CHAT ROOM IS PROHIBITED TO STRANGERS. IF I MAY SAY SO, I THINK THAT WE MUST VERIFY WHAT Y/N HAD SAID._

**Papyrus:** _FOR ALL WE KNOW, Y/N COULD HAVE SIMPLY MADE UP THAT 'UNKNOWN' PERSON._

**Sans:** _thank you for your opinion, bro._

**Sans:** _but right now, i would appreciate it if you could trust me._

**Sans:** _if y/n is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then._

**Edge: HMMM...**

**Edge: I DON'T AGREE WITH YOU, BUT I WILL HONOR YOUR DECISION.**

**Papyrus:** _ALRIGHT SANS. I WILL TRUST YOU._

**Honey:** now then~

**Honey:** shouldn't we… you know… explain to y/n about selene and sfa?

**(xxx):** Please explain.

**Cherry: okay. selene is…**

**Cherry: sans' old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.**

**Blueberry:**  SELENE HOSTED PARTIES REGULARLY FOR A GOOD CAUSE.

**Blueberry:** SHE ORGANIZED  A GROUP CALLED THE SFA TO PLAN AND MANAGE PARTICIPANTS.

**(xxx):** A party?

**Honey:** ya. Selene founded the organization about four years ago and hosted two parties so far.

**Honey:** the six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

**Blueberry:** Picture attachment.

 

You opened the picture to see a young woman around your age. She looked really sophisticated, friendly, and beautiful. You also noticed she was human like you. If she trusted these guys maybe they aren't too bad.

 

**Blueberry:** SHE WAS AN AMAZING PERSON. SHE ALWAYS SPARKLED.

**Cherry: and she… is no longer here with us.**

**Cherry: she passed away a year and a half ago.**

**Blueberry:** …

**Honey:** she needs to know this bro.

**Cherry: we still haven't gotten over it yet. so please keep it to yourself.**

**Edge: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CELINE KNEW SHE'D PASS AWAY AND PLANNED ALL THIS.**

**Edge: BUT I'LL CONSIDER IT TRUE FOR NOW.**

**Blueberry:** I CAN'T IMAGINE SOMEONE ELSE TAKING OVER WHAT SELENE DID.

**Cherry: but if we continue on like this, there's no need for the party or our organization to continue.**

**Edge: WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS.**

**Cherry: just the fact that she's in the chatroom makes me trust her a bit.**

**Edge: NOT BECAUSE SHE IS A GIRL?**

**Sans:** _everyone i know that this is confusing. but...maybe y/n was chosen by selene._

**Sans:** _honey will look into that person 'unknown'. so for now please believe me and wait._

**Honey:** i guess you're busy. your replies are really late.

**Sans:** _yeah i think… i have to leave right now._

**Sans:** _y/n, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment._

**Sans:** _it won't be good if the alarm rings. Everything that you have to do will be linked with this app installed on your phone._

**(xxx):** I thought this was a messenger app?

**Sans:** _i know there to be other features. honey will know the details._

**Honey:** yeah. this app program is not just a simple messenger.

**Honey:** all the party related emails in celine's computer will be transferred to the app.

**Honey:** you'll be able to automatically receive the guests information as well. and send personal messages to other members…

**Sans:** _then there's no need for y/n to touch celine's old things._

**Papyrus:** _ALL Y/N HAS TO DO IS USE THIS APP?_

**Honey:** i put in all those features so that selene could work more comfortably. glad there's a use for them lol.

**Cherry: hey. my messenger doesn't have any email checking thing?**

**Blueberry:** MINE NEITHER.

**Blueberry:** CAN'T MY MESSENGER TELL ME IF MY GAME FRIENDS ARE LOGGED IN?

**Honey:** omg.

**Sans:** _sorry. i gotta leave._

**Honey:** okay. see you later, sans.

**Sans:** _edge?_

**Edge: ?**

**Sans:** _take care of things for me._

**Edge: ...ALRIGHT.**

 

(Sans has left the chatroom)

 

**Honey: ...** sans' gone.

**Cherry: yep. what's he so busy with?**

**Edge: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.**

**Honey:** anyways, let's do what sans said. y/n, you can log into this chatroom from time to time. please log in at time celine did.

**Honey:** all you have to do is use the features in this app. most of it is just checking emails and most of them will be people who want to attend the party.

**Cherry: yup and come chat with us regularly.**

**Edge: WHY DON'T WE LET PAPYRUS SUMMARIZE EVERYTHING FOR HER AND INVITE HER TO THE ORGANIZATION.**

**Papyrus:** _ALRIGHT. THE S.F.A IS AN ORGANIZATION SELENE CREATED SO THAT ANYONE CAN DONATE FREELY MAKE DONATIONS REGARDLESS OF CLASS OR NATIONALITY._

**Papyrus:** _LIKE US MONSTERS. AT THE TIME, SHE HOSTED LARGE PARTIES ONCE EVERY TWO YEARS, AND THEY WERE SUCCESSFUL._

**Cherry: those were busy days. i thought people were going to trample me.**

**Papyrus:** _THIS CHATROOM WAS USED TO DISCUSS PLANS FOR THE PARTY._

**Honey:** i created this chatroom lol.

**Blueberry:** EVERYONE KNOWS THIS ALREADY…

**Papyrus:** _BECAUSE THIS CHATROOM CONTAINED A LOT OF INFORMATION THAT CANNOT BE RELEASED PUBLICLY THE APP WAS DISTRIBUTED IN SECRET ONLY FOR S.F.A MEMBERS._

**Papyrus:** _BUT EVER SINCE SELENE PASSED AWAY, WE HAVE NOT HOSTED A SINGLE PARTY._

**Edge: YEAH… NOT A SINGLE ONE. WE WANTED TO, BUT WITHOUT SELENE, WE COULD NOT PROCEED.**

**Papyrus:** _AND THIS CHATROOM BECAME A PLACE FOR US TO TALK ABOUT PERSONAL MATTERS._

**Honey:** we check that everyone's alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.

**Blueberry:** WE SHARE MEMORIES OF SELENE TOO.

**Papyrus:** _Y/N, I THINK YOU WERE LED TO THAT PLACE WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION. IF SANS IS RIGHT IT SEEMS THAT SOMEONE SENT YOU TO FILL SELENE'S POSITION._

**Papyrus:** _CONSIDERING THAT YOU KNOWING THE EXISTENCE OF THAT PLACE AS SATISFIES THE CONDITIONS FOR JOINING THE ORGANIZATION, FOLLOWING SANS' ORDERS._

**Edge: FYI, CURRENTLY THERE ARE SIX MEMBERS. ME, SANS, CHERRY, HONEY, BLUEBERRY, AND PAPYRUS. EVERYONE IN THAT CHATROOM.**

**Cherry: if y/n joins, it will be seven.**

**Blueberry:** IS SHE REALLY BECOMING A MEMBER?

**Edge: WE DIDN'T HEAR FROM HER YET.**

**Edge: Y/N. ALL WE ARE TRYING TO DO IS HOST PARTIES, RAISE FUNDS, GATHER PEOPLE… AND THINGS LIKE THAT.**

**Edge: OUR ORGANIZATION HAS DONE A LOT OF GOOD SO FAR.**

**Edge: ...YOU WILL NEVER REGRET JOINING.**

**Blueberry:** I THOUGHT EDGE WAS AGAINST HER. WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGE?

**Edge: I'M ONLY FOLLOWING SANS' DECISION.**

**Cherry: if you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. not everyday we meet a pretty girl.**

**Honey:** uhm. how do you know she's pretty? i didn't even send the photo.

**Cherry: send the photo.**

**Honey:** no.

**Cherry: damn.**

**Edge: MEN WILL BE MEN.**

**Cherry: and you're not a man?**

**Edge: CAN IT, RED.**

**Honey:** heard somewhere edge is gay.

**Cherry: omg. go away you scare me.**

**Edge: NOT EVEN WORTH RESPONDING TO THAT.**

**Blueberry:** BUT CHERRY, YOU HAVE REALLY LOW STANDARDS. YOU STILL CARE FOR LOOKS?

**Papyrus:** _FAMOUS PEOPLE MUST NOT ACT THAT WAY._

**Cherry: fuck~ i'm not famous~**

**Edge: EVERYONE STOP MESSING AROUND. I WAS TALKING?**

**Papyrus:** _I'M SORRY._

**Edge: Y/N WILL YOU JOIN THE S.F.A?**

* * *

 

 What will you write back?

1: (What do I get if I join?)

2: (Alright. It looks fun. I'll give it a go.)

3: (I'm not interested.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated chapter 1. Some thing's have changed to where it might not be so wacky. Also this work will be on a bi-weekly schedule. If you go to my Tumblr here where I go into depth of why this work is on a bi-weekly schedule and also headcanons are up as well. Thank you all for the kudos.


	3. A New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the S.F.A and get some private messages. Also you go snooping through the phone. Spoiler: nothing interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So majority vote was option 2. A lot of you just wanted the story to continue which I feel you. And I have some special thanks to give out. First, thank you to everyone who has left a commented a kudos this work so far. It makes me so happy that you like it. I'm proud. Also a huge thank you to both Tyranttorise and Msmk for liking this so far. Thank you for inspiring me. Also a side note Selene is the goddess of the moon. I accidentally spelt her name wrong so I did the correct spelling.

**Edge: Y/N WILL YOU JOIN THE S.F.A?**

 

You contemplate for a moment. Why would they want to have a girl they thought was a hacker join their association? This is all happening so fast. You don't even know these guys… but that doesn't mean you can't get to know them. It's not like you have anything going on in your life. So what is the harm in joining?

 

**(xxx):** Alright it looks fun. I'll give it a go.

**Blueberry:** THAT'S A FAST DECISION…

**Edge: I LIKE IT.**

**Papyrus:** _ I WONDER IF YOU THOUGHT THIS THROUGH. _

**Cherry: welcome, y/n. oi, honey. register her info asap.**

**Honey:** ya. i have to register her before she changes her mind.

**Blueberry:** EVEN THE PROCESSING IS FAST…

**Blueberry:** Y/N MUST BE A POSITIVE PERSON, SEEING THAT SHE MADE HER DECISION SO FAST.

**Edge: SHE MAY NOT BE A CAREFUL PERSON.**

**Edge: PAPYRUS, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT HER?**

**Blueberry:** HEY~ PAPYRUS, DON'T BE LIKE THAT.

**Papyrus:** _ IT IS NOT THAT. _

**Blueberry:** I'M GLAD WE HAVE A GIRL NOW! IT WAS A SAUSAGE FEST UNTIL NOW LOL.

**Blueberry:** Y/N! IF YOU HAVE AN QUESTIONS, I CAN ANSWER THEM.

**Blueberry:** ANYTHING YOU NEED. NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING ^^

**Honey:** good. i registered her as a member. oh. we don't really need your signature.

**Blueberry:** YOU'RE GONNA COLLECT ALL THE INFO SO SHE CAN RUN AWAY, RIGHT?

**Honey:** ^^...since it's a verbal contract.

**Cherry: ...don't collect anything without y/n's permission.**

**Honey:** ya. oh that reminds me. you can change your name if you like. we can still call you by a nickname like we have or you can keep it y/n.

__

Your best friend was a huge nerd for Greek Mythology history. She lived and breathed it and it was the only class she looked forward to going back in college. In your realm of friends you were all given your god or goddess name. Or at least your equivalent. Though she had a hard time deciding what your equivalent was. She was stuck between Hera goddess of Woman and Marrige or Charis goddess of Kindness and Grace.

__

**(xxx):** I would like to change my name to Charis.

**Blueberry:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

**(xxx):** It's the name of the Greek Goddess of Grace and Kindness. My best friend told me I was her equivalent since I was overflowing with kindness.

**(xxx):** And she was a huge Greek Mythology nerd lol.

**Honey:** alright charis. you are now officially a member.

**Honey:** i'm gonna leave for a second. gotta check something.

**Cherry: background check on charis?**

**Honey:** nah~ it's work. gotta make a living somehow.

**Blueberry:** STOP IT. YOU GET PAID ENOUGH.

**Honey:** how do you know how much i get paid?

**Blueberry:** I SAW YOUR NEW CAR ON FACEBOOK.

**Blueberry:** ALSO I'M YOUR BROTHER. I KNOW THESE THINGS.

**Honey:** oh lol. did you like the photo?

**Blueberry:** YEP!

**Honey:** good job lol.

**Honey:** i'm gonna peace out.

**Papyrus:** _WELL SINCE SHE HAS JOINED, I THINK EVERYONE CAN LEAVE IF THEY NEED TO._

**Cherry: yeah?**

**Edge: HMM.. LET ME CHECK MY SCHEDULE.**

**Blueberry:** OKAY.

**Honey:** anyways, welcome charis.

**Blueberry:** WELCOME!!! GOOD LUCK TO US.

**Cherry: i'm glad you joined, charis^^**

**Edge: WE'LL SEE HOW YOU DO.**

**Papyrus:** _HAVE TO GO NOW, I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU._

(Edge has left the chatroom)

**Cherry: oh~ by the way.**

**Cherry: i had a good dream last night. i think i saw you there… or not. bye~**

(Cherry has left the chatroom)

(Honey has left the chatroom)

(Papyrus has left the chatroom)

(Blueberry has left the chatroom)

…You're blushing again. You need to calm down. You have never had someone openly flirt with you before. At least not have a monster flirt with you before. You see some personal messages on your phone.

**Unknown:** ~~**_It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon._ ** ~~

**(xxx):** Who the hell are you?

You really want to know who this and why they led you here.

_ *Ping* _

Three new messages appeared on your phone.

**Honey:** charis, it's me honey. tell me if you know anything more about the hacker. i report things to sans. welcome to the cfa~☆

**(xxx):** I want to talk to Sans myself!

**Honey:** sorry sans' always… you'll just have to leave that to me! lolol!

You sighed. Well guess you won't be talking Sans for a long while.

**Blueberry:** CHARIS! IT'S ME, BLUEBERRY. SO NICE TO MEET YOU~! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE ANOTHER MEMBER… SOMEONE CAN FINALLY DO WHAT CELINE DID… THIS MUST BE FATE, RIGHT?

**(xxx):** I'll try my best :)

**Blueberry:** YEP!

**Blueberry:** I LOOK FORWARD TO GETTING TO KNOW YOU!

Awwww. Your heart swooned. Blue was just too damn adorable. You can see yourself being great friends with.

**Cherry: charis, it's me, red. i'm sure this text is surprising. we can send each other texts through this app.**

**(xxx):** Okay. Let's talk often :)

**Cherry: yeah. i look forward to it.**

You know you came off as flirty, but this is once in a lifetime opportunity to talk to some cute boys. You leave the apartment to return home. Making sure the door was locked when you exited. Don't want anyone else finding the place. Since Honey said the emails from the computer will be transferred to the phone there was no need to stay in the apartment. Even though you are reluctant to leave.

* * *

 

_ 'What a day!'  _ You sighed as you walked through your door. You looked around your studio apartment. _'Home sweet home.'_   You went to the fridge to see what you could have for dinner and ended up re-heating some day old pizza and decide to know the ins and outs of this phone.

Opening the app you see there is a folder called album. Guessing it's for pictures the boys sent you today. On the far right was a call tab you clicked on it and it opened to the contacts listed in the phone.

**Honey**

**Cherry**

**Edge**

**Blueberry**

**Sans**

**Papyrus**

In the middle was the private messages you got from Honey, Cherry, and Blueberry. Next to that was an email tab. You opened it to find no emails were shown at the moment. You hope in the near future people will contact you. You looked at the top of the screen to see they boys' profiles. You clicked on their profiles one by one trying to get a better sense of who they are and what they like.

 

**Blueberry:**

Age: 21

Height: 5'0

Family: Younger brother to Honey

Marital Status: Single :,(

Occupation: College Student

Likes: Cooking, Volunteering, and Gaming

**Papyrus:**

Age: 21

Height: 6'0

Family: Younger brother to Sans

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Chief Secretary

Likes: Gardening, Working Out, and Organizing

**Edge:**

Age: 22

Height: 6'3

Family: Younger brother to Cherry

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Executive Director

Likes: Cats, Punctuality, and Fashion

**Honey:**

Age: 23

Height: 6'1

Family: Older brother to Blueberry

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Hacker

Likes: Honey, Music, and Computers

**Cherry:**

Age: 24

Height: 5'4

Family: Older brother to Edge

Marital Status: Single (Wants a girlfriend)

Occupation: YouTuber (and Model on occasion)

Likes: Mustard, Smoking, and Lewd/Dark Jokes

**Sans:**

Age: 27

Height: 5'3

Family: Older brother to Papyrus

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Odd jobs

Likes: Space, Science, and Ketchup. Also his bro Papyrus.

 

The last three you don't get? Condiments? Why? You exit out of the app and finish your pizza. You can't help but wonder why you were chosen for this task. Could have just been any random person on the street or could it be, as blueberry put it, "fate brought you here." You shook your head. You dropped off your dish and headed toward the bathroom for a nice relaxing hot shower before bed.

Hopping in the shower you let the warm water relax your muscles and let your brain wander for the second time. All of them seem so nice, but could you really do this? They all seemed so close to Selene and what she started was amazing for not only humans but monsters as well. So could you really do this? Of course you can your resourceful and clever. You can totally do this.  _ 'Stop worrying you'll drive yourself crazy if you do.' _ You turn off the water and get out.

Teeth brushed, pajamas on, and a bottle of water later and you are ready for bed. You plug your phone in to see you have a notification. You open the app to see a text from…

* * *

 

Who's the text from?

This will officially start your journey on which skeleton you would like to date. So who will it be?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was so short but next chapter will start Day One and also your pick of which skele you end up with. Remember to choose wisely because then I can't change it. I mean I can since it's my story, but yeah anyways. Also come visit me on my Tumblr here


	4. Update!

Hey guys. I'm sorry I have been away for so long. I know it's been a few months. I started working again and so I had no time on my hands so the next update will be coming relatively soon. With that being said I would like to address a few things. First things first. It's a tie between Honey and Sans. I didn't realize I needed to do the Deep Story for Honey and Another Story for Sans so I will be changing a few things. I know a lot of you want one or the other but if you could leave a comment down below of which of those two you would like I would forever appreciate it. Second thing is I am going to follow the story as closely as possible with a few minor things here and there. I only played through the casual route so I am on a experience with you. I will be changing a few things from the second and third chapters based on which skele you would like. I will update those as soon as I get the results. Thirdly thank you so much for sticking through this time. I know you guys have been waiting patiently for this and I will update. But like I said I need a answer from you. So please make your choice in the comments below. Thanks guys.

Sans or Honey?


End file.
